


The Lab Conduct

by Darky_Parky



Series: Puppet Show [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Mild Gore, One Shot, So much angst, Very slight humor, but a lot of angst, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: You enter a door on your left,Then you realize you went the wrong way,So you enter the door on your right.The door shuts behind you with a slam, trapping you.As you look around you realize you have been trapped in a room unknown to you before.You have been trapped in. . .The Lab Conduct.





	The Lab Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the italics aren't too confusing, anyway, enjoy!  
> Or don't, I can't force you to do anything

_"Henrik, wha-what are you doing?"_

The doctor ignored the screams and continued with his work, transferring the vibrant green chemical into a beaker. He then turned around to fetch a test tube full of a different substance. He paused as he reached out for it, another horrid memory returning to him.

_"HENRIK! HENRIK, PLEASE! STOP IT! STOP!"_

He blinked away tears. He doesn't have any time for this. The infection is spreading, if he doesn't treat it soon then he would not only fail himself but the world too. He grabbed the test tube and hurried back to the counter to continue his work.

" _Y'know you're not gonna make it, Henrik._ " Henrik could feel his eyes on the back of his head, but he persisted in making the cure. " _Why not just give up?"_ His cold hand plopped itself down on the doctor's shoulder. " _Join yer friends and frolic in the clouds or whatever giddy shit ya tell yerself ta help ya sleep._ "

"I'll give up ven I'm dead." Anti stepped out from the shadows and used Henrik's shoulder as a arm rest while he checked his watch.

" _Which won't be long. I'd give ya ten minutes, tops._ "

"Zat's all ze time I need."

" _Ah, ya were always the optimistic one, weren't ya? What was that sayin' ya had again? PMS?"_ Henrik shrugged Anti off his shoulder, brushing off his mockery.

"PM **A**."

" _Ah, that's the one. How exactly did ya come up wit' that one anyway?"_

"I didn't."

Anti grinned. " _I've always wondered why ya listened ta that **idiot**. I mean, look where his Positive Mental Attitude got 'im._ " Anti raised his hand and out from the darkness came what remained of Jack. Bloody tears falling from his colorless eyes, staining his pale cheeks.

Henrik stiffened at the sight of his friend before shaking his head. He needs to keep going. He can't let Anti stop him. Not now. Not when he's so close.

Anti lowered his arm and Jack disappeared. The demon sighed. " _I don't understand, why do ya keep tryin'? Y'know there's no hope for ya. For any o'_ _'em."_ There was a long pause before Anti put his hands onto the table, craning his head to look the doctor in the eye. " _They're all dead, doc. Don't you get it? There's no point!"_

"I made a promise. I intend to keep it."

Anti laughed. " _Ya really think it matters? You're gonna die one way or 'nother, Henrik. And you're gonna let poor, innocent Jackie down._ " Henrik placed down his materials and looked to Anti with pure hate in his eyes.

"You don't have ze right to say his name."

Anti rolled his eyes as he turned around to lean onto the counter. " _Oh, what are ya gonna do 'bout it? Ya can't touch me, I'm practically a figment o' imagination._ "

"You forget I am ze one handling ze chemicals. I can make zis very painful for ze both of us."

" _Well then, f_ _uck me up, doctor,_ _'cause I don't give a shit._ " Henrik returned to his work. " _Y'know,_ _I've been wonderin' why exactly ya think Jackie's death was my fault._ "

Henrik froze and slowly turned to Anti. "Vat ze fuck are you talking about?"

Anti's smile returned. " _I'd love ta take credit for it, but I didn't do it._ "

That. . . that can't be. Henrik wouldn't do that. He would never- " _Oh, but ya would have. You've been after that lil' shit ever since he stepped foot inta yer hospital._ "

"Zat's not true! Jackie vas ze closest zing I had to a son!"

" _But he drove ya up the wall, didn't he?"_

"Of course. But zat doesn't mean I vould _kill him_."

" _But ya still had thoughts 'bout it, Henrik. Thoughts o' rippin' out his throat or just leavin' him to die in some alleyway._ "

"People have random violent zoughts sometimes, it's a side effect to anxiety! Nobody acts on zem!"

" _But **you** did._ "

"You vere in control of me!"

Anti laughed cruelly. " _No, I wasn't, doc._ " Henrik's face grew pale, his mouth became dry as the weight of Anti's words began to rest itself upon the doctor.

He shook his head. "No, no. I vould- I vould never do zat. I  _couldn't_ do zat."

Anti shrugged nonchalantly. " _Sure ya can. Some people just need a lil' push._ " Anti emphasized this by gently pushing Henrik's shoulder. 

"V-vat did you do to me?" Anti only smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Henrik grabbed the lapels of the demon's suit jacket. "Vat did you do?!" He shook him. "Tell me!"

Anti grabbed Henrik's hands and pulled them off of his jacket. " _I simply gave a lil'_ _push._ " Anti's grip tightened. " _So that you can do my work for me._ "

"You're a monster!"

" _Not I, Henrik._ "

With a single snap the room went dark and silence swept over the lab. Henrik looked from left to right, trying to find something. . . anything - only getting lost in the process.

 _"Doc?"_   Henrik turned around to see a hospital bed baring a beaten up superhero - or rather, his mild-mannered alter ego. The doctor shook his head as he approached the bed, already knowing how the scene will play out.

 _"Ah, so you finally are avake."_   The words poured from his lips almost as if they were memorized lines. _Henrik plopped himself down in his rolling chair and turned around to retrieve his clipboard. "I have to say, I vas starting to get vorried about you."_

_"Ah, Henrik, you shouldn't worry. I'm Jackieboy Man, there's nothing I can't handle." Henrik turned around and looked through the papers._

_"Oh, really? Because it says right here zat you could have died last night if I didn't find you."_

_Jackie paused for a moment. "That clipboard does not say that."_

_Henrik placed the clipboard at the feet of the superhero. "Jackie, I know you feel like you need to go out and fight crime, but I am very vorried about your health."_

_"I always bounce back."_

_"But vat if you don't?" Henrik could start to feel the build up of hot tears in his eyes. "Vat if I can't be zere to save you ven you get hurt again? Vat if you are beyond repair? Vat if you die? Vat if-"_

_Jackie reached out and put his hand atop of Henrik's. "Doc."_ Henrik looked to Jackie, hot tears trickling from his eyes. _"As long as you are here, I'm going to be okay."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"I may be Jackieboy Man, but you're the Henrik Von Schneeplestein. The best doctor I have ever met and don't you ever forget that."_

"Please, make it stop."  _He turned around to place down the clipboard._ "Please!"  _He was about to face Jackie once again to say his parting words when he spotted something shiny._ "Please! I didn't mean it!"  _Henrik reached over to the tray of surgical instruments and picked up the shining object._ "I didn't mean it!"  _A scalpel. A beautiful, beautiful scalpel._

 _The doctor lifted it up to the light and watched how it reflected it._ "Please, forgive me!"

_"Doc?"_

_All the memories of repeatedly treating Jackie flooded Henrik's mind. The disappointment, the anger and frustration he felt building up inside him. The rage taking hold of his movements, guiding his limbs almost like puppet strings._ "Please. I beg of you," Henrik sobbed as he raised the scalpel, preparing to make much more than a incision. 

_"Henrik, wha-what are you doing?"_

_"Vat I should have done a long time ago._ _"_

Though the doctor tried, he could not fight against his own body movements. For this is the truth. And the truth can't be changed.

_His hand dove down, the blade plunging into Jackie's stomach. Henrik then dragged it upwards, making a jagged line as Jackie screamed and shouted for the crazed doctor to stop._

_"HENRIK! HENRIK, PLEASE! STOP IT! STOP!"_

"I'M SORRY!"

_"DAD!"_

The scene faded into darkness, leaving the sad, old doctor to sob into his blood stained hands.

" _Not I._ "


End file.
